War of Unification
The War of Unification was a sociopolitical conflict stirring within the universe with tensions between planets and empires, mainly the Great Empire (TGE) and Big Red Partnership (BRP), which split from the empire, making them rival in power and influence. The Galactic Rebellion was the powerful neutral intermediary. It was incited with the collapse of the Kastair United superpower in 1500. It showed the struggle to unify in the post-Revolution era. With the ascension of Torhnir Otanyu to Emperor of TGE, tensions began easing with BRP and negotiations/solutions were reached by 1505. Belligerents * The Great Empire - powerful/democratic/wealthy, led by Emperor Torhnir Otanyu * Big Red Partnership - powerful/resource-rich/unified, led by Big Red Empress Yue Gerganda * The Andromeda Empire - declared war on TGE * Galactic Rebellion - independent/netural/intermediary option, led by Yjimo Asamazi (leans to TGE) Background In the 375 years following the Great Universal Revolution, in the Post-Revolution era, thousands of space superpowers popped up and grew that took advantage of weak, reconstructing planets and empires. Taking a while to realize this, when they did, there were many rebellions but little they could do, as there was little aid from others or unity throughout space. Many parts of space were impoverished and bad economically. Eventually, the corruption found its way into the Church of the Kais and leadership of millions of governments. Over the next few centuries, the BRP and TGE began contrasting interests, but the empire brushed many of them off. The BRP was the most powerful member of TGE, and certainly gained from it. Many space superpowers popped up during this period, which Big Red supported/funded (against the rest of TGE's interest). Many more cases of this occurred, and soon, secession became a possibility. Big Red was resource-rich, powerful, and attractive, causing the BRP to grow, as TGE's influence weakened. Buildup In 1480, Yjimo Asamazi formed the Galactic Rebellion on Planet Tazba. He was imprisoned however, as it posed a threat to Big Red and Kastair United, which was funded by Big Red, and fell in 1500 by Earth (capital of TGE)'s hand (causing tension). President of Earth Hanna Rune began negotiating Asamazi's release and funding the rebellion in 1502, causing more conflict between TGE and Big Red. By 1500, the Great Empire was weak (as were many empires due to the post-Revolution era slump) in influence. The BRP, which was part of it, contained half its power At this time, TGE and the BRP rivaled each other in power, entering into a conflict over influence and trade, escalating to the BRP possibly removing TGE from it (after over 400 years). August 12 ''' - The Emperor of TGE Emaod Zingro resigned on 12 August 1503, creating a crisis over who would succeed him. Later that day, TGE was successful in releasing Yjimo Asamazi from imprisonment (with intimidation from the Hope Special Forces), leading to the Galactic Rebellion's reformation. It was a clever move by Rune, who would use them to split BRP's power, as they leaned towards TGE. '''August 13 - No longer seeing what BRP could benefit from it, Empress Yue Gerganda signed TGE off the BRP on 13 August 1503 (citing clear different interests and trade issues), effectively seceding from TGE and splitting its power in half. This crossed the line, and there were grounds for conflict. Making matters worse, that same day, terrorist Earthlings attacked a planet in The Andromeda Empire, negotiations failed, and Andromeda declared war on TGE. August 14-18 - The KuzFirm, the universe's most powerful and wealthy corporation in business, led by Marek Kuz, announced their support for and funded TGE, followed by many other empires doing the same, on 15 August 1503. The Dupont Family, an organized crime mafia, funded the Galactic Rebellion with money and arms. Torhnir Otanyu was elected as Emperor of TGE. End Emperor Zingro destroyed proper relations between empires, creating the main circumstances leading to BRP's secession. With Emperor Otanyu, a master of diplomacy, he began negotiating deals and alliances that eased tensions between them and many others. By 1505, the 'war', effectively avoided, never happened and was coming to a close, though both empires would remain on separate terms. Category:Arcs Category:Lookout I/II Category:Wars Category:Role-Play